


Boredom

by Whispersecho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispersecho/pseuds/Whispersecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace has nothing whatever to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

Ace kicked the fluffy slipper into the air, caught it, hurled it across the room, then flopped back on the bed and scowled up at the bright ceiling. She was sick of books, of the rather fantastic view, of rose-spray cream wallpaper.

*

"Is this yours?" The slipper landed beside her shoulder. "You know, it's a good thing you don't have a chemistry set in here." 

"Why's that?" she growled.

He leaned into her line of vision, "I rather like my companion in one piece." He grinned and disappeared again, "To say nothing of what it would do to the decor."


End file.
